This is What The Future Holds
by Nick Grizzle
Summary: The Doctor, Edd, and Maire are being held hostage by the Kids Next Door so that they can acquire the TARDIS. What will the Doctor do to convince Nigel Uno (Number 1) to let them go. This takes place after the events of Red Fish, Blue Fish. (Dr. Who X EEnE X KND)


This is What The Future Holds

Inside a complex of woods and forest, a squad of young preteen soldiers surrounded the blue police box known as the TARDIS with unusual weaponry. With these soldiers, were Double D and Marie being held hostage by one of them who wore an orange hoodie and spoke with an Australian accent. He also had a Moe Howard bowl haircut of blond hair. Inside the ring of armed preteens, their leader approached the TARDIS. He was bald and wore black sunglasses. His name was Nigel Uno, and it was up to him to decide the fate of the Earth. With a grim look on his face, Nigel demanded "Alright Doctor, we have your companions. Surrender your time machine or they will be killed." At first there was nothing but silence. Then, the blue doors opened. Out came the Doctor with his hands up. "You and I need to talk, Nigel Uno. Because your organization, the KND are making a serious mistake. Come inside the TARDIS and we'll discuss this. However, tell your squad to release my companions now." said the Doctor as calmly as possible.

Hesitant at first, Nigel had a hard time trying to read the Doctor. His gestures and body language didn't give him any clues on his intent. He finally gave the order to release Double D and Marie. "Doctor!" they both said with relief. "Stay there you two. Nigel, they better not come to harm. It won't be more than five minutes." said the Doctor as he lowered his hands. Double D and Marie stood there as the squad lowered their weapons. Nigel then approached the TARDIS and walked inside. It was just what the KND High Command briefed him on, it was really bigger on the inside. "Number 2 would have a ball with this technology. Alright Doctor, what is it you need to tell me before you hand over your TARDIS." he said to the Doctor. Walk over to the console,the Doctor began, "To teach you something very important about making choices." said the Doctor as he pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, the TARDIS began to take off. VROOMPH! VROOMPH! VROOMPH! This caused a stirring outside.

Being held at gunpoint again, the blond boy from earlier began interrogating the couple. "Ok you two, tell us where the fucker has took Number 1 now or you'll be eating laser." he forcibly asked. Double D and Marie didn't know anything, but Marie quickly came up with something. "Look, we don't know what the Doctor is doing, but your leader won't come to harm. They've probably went to talk in private. Please lower your guns." she said trying to stay strong. Double D added, "It's true, the Doctor won't hurt your friend. The Doctor is a good man, and he's probably convincing your leader to leave the TARDIS alone." Fortunately the second in command, a girl with a red hat stepped in to intervene. "Number 4, lower your gun. They're telling the truth. Besides, Number 1 gave the order to release them." she ordered. "Number 5, this is not a bright idea. What if he doesn't come back and just ditches these two here? What if he kills Number 1?" complained Number 4. "Enough. We'll see in five minutes and go from there." said Number 5 wisely.

"So, where and when are you taking me Doctor? Remember I am armed." said Nigel aka Number 1 pointing his gun at the Doctor. "That gun won't do you any good. The TARDIS will not the usage of weapons on board. What I'm doing is going to be a lesson to you. You see, this is a critical point in the time stream. One that can lead to two possible fixed points. You need to make the right choice. You can either allow my companions and myself to leave with the TARDIS, or you can attempt to keep it and doom your planet." said the Doctor in a serious tone as he looked upon Nigel. "Why would we allow you to leave and how does that affect the future?" said Nigel in a cocky tone. "Look outside the doors, and you'll see." said the Doctor. Opening the doors, Nigel sees nothing but Hell on Earth. Fires, smoke, and rubble line the burned landscape. The air was tainted with the smells of death. Overhead flew various alien craft dogfighting one another. Skeletons littered the ground around the TARDIS. "What is this?" said Nigel in terror. "This is the result of your choice. Nigel, if you choose to keep the TARDIS and kill me and my companions, then this will happen. You try to operate the TARDIS incorrectly and basically cause an explosion which would send up a flare to all of the war mongering races of the universe. They will come to Earth and wipe all forms of life from it. Humanity will be extinct. Now, when we get back, you have the choice to determine the fate of the planet. Choose wisely." finishing the Doctor.

Nigel was in serious shock. "T-take me back now!" he said trying to get a grip on himself.

The TARDIS reappeared in the sight of the squad. Nigel walked out of the police box. "Change of plans, allow them to go free. Write down in the report that the TARDIS and the Doctor are hoaxes." order Nigel. "Number 1, why?" asked Number 5. "Trust me, I have a good reason. Let's go team." The squad retreated away from the wooded area they were at. Double D and Marie ran up inside the TARDIS to find the Doctor smiling. "Well, I've saved the future. Are you two ok?" asked the Doctor as he prepare to take off again. "Doctor, what happened exactly between you and the kid?" asked Double D. "Let's say, nothing a holographic simulation couldn't fix." said the Doctor with a sheepish grin.


End file.
